The Duluth Clinic has worked for the past thirteen years to develop a multi-disciplinary organization involved in the care of oncology patients and to function as a clinical cancer research unit for the geographic area. We have been joined by the Thunder Bay Regional Cancer Centre in Thunder Bay, Ontario which has a large geographic area also. The Duluth Clinic was a founding member of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group in 1978 and has functioned as a CCOP organization for the past five years. During this time, the Duluth CCOP has actively entered patients onto clinical group protocols (762 cancer control patients, 1,765 cancer treatment patients), has assisted in the development of new programs, functioned as study chairs on numerous protocols, and has presented frequently at national meetings. All of the disciplines in oncology are brought together under the direction of this CCOP. An excellent working relationship is established with the NCCTG, and data of unexcelled quality is generated, as shown by our past performance. Geographically, the Duluth CCOP is the only source providing the benefits of clinical cancer research to this large geographic area. The plan is to continue to bring the advantages of clinical research to patients, to bring new programs (such as through the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Program) to the area, and to continue to increase efforts in cancer prevention, cancer control, and oncology rehabilitation. The North Central Cancer Treatment Group functions as the primary research base with the secondary research bases being the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, the Children's Cancer Study Group, and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Program. The goal of the Duluth CCOP is to accrue over 200 patients per year onto cancer treatment protocols and 400 patients onto cancer control programs. By virtue of the already established programs and the commitment to quality, it is believed that a high level of productivity and quality can be maintained.